


untitled 1

by tear_stained_paper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper
Summary: poem 01/28/18





	untitled 1

it’s 11:30 at night  
and it’s funny  
because i should be sleeping  
but my brain is too busy thinking.  
i can picture  
all the little things about you  
like the way your eyes light up when you laugh  
and the graceful sweep of your walk  
burning bright against the backs of my eyelids  
like sun in the summertime.  
it’s 11:30 at night  
and it’s funny  
because i should be sleeping  
but instead i’m thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> https://the-tear-stained-paper.tumblr.com/


End file.
